Girl
by Heddwig
Summary: My one-shot of a DW Rose x Doctor fanfiction for Valentine's Day. Not a very happy one, though.


I'm American so if you spot anything that seems out of place, please let me know.

**I do not own DW nor am I affiliated with it. I am not seeking to make profit from this, this merely is just me writing for the benefit of me and others. No infringement meant at all.**

* * *

She, a pink and yellow girl that sometimes flushed red.

She, a golden blonde girl with a tongue-in-teeth kind of grin.

She, a girl with the most endearing brown eyes he has ever seen.

She, a curvy body with its bumps and scars yet felt plush and silky.

She, a short and young girl with such personality.

Such a unique companion.

Trapped on the other side...

Which, within itself, is a feeling worse than death.

He craved her presence, yearned for it most nights with a mind full of regret and guilt that he suppressed. Jealousy reared its ugly head when he thought of her, her thick and full lips crushing against the mouth that was but wasn't his own. He disliked the occasional thought he'd fondle her in ways the Doctor could only fantasize about.

The prospect of a more intimate, involved relationship with his pink and yellow human made him see red sometimes as his human counterpart got to experience her in ways he could never.

Then the thought of marriage and raising children would arise in his mind and for a split second he felt happy; a kind of bubbly sensation would flutter about in his stomach before spreading throughout his body-making him anxious with anticipation. Those days he would babble endlessly, baffle current companions and even himself sometimes, but his smile seemed more sincere then because for a split second, for a minute moment, he sincerely believed nothing had changed. He imagined she would follow him around the glowing electric green console, her hands following the path his own took as her eyes watched his fingertips move about, while listening to his ramblings.

Oh, those memories...

His pink and yellow human with golden hair that only looked beautiful on her with such an adorable grin that he loved triggering.

He had never been in love with anyone else as much as he had been in love with her. She made him dizzy and crazy, madder than he usually was and is; she gave him a certain kind of high that made him want to show off, impress her with his knowledge.

Very much like the Doctor in every way, flirt with those on an intellectual level-arouse them on a different kind of level, and Rassilon, how he aroused her.

He wanted her so much, in so many ways, that could never have the possibility of happening... _Well_...unless the rift decided to open up again then perhaps he had a chance and that was a chance he'd take, just to take her back and claim her.

A girl, that came to stay in such an everlasting way, punished him in more ways than he could ever have imagined. Her very memory made him want vengeance even though she changed him to not be that way; to give others a chance.

But he was mad, didn't she understand? Oh how very mad he was, fervently _mad_ at the universe for taking her away.

Blimey, he even burned up a dying sun just to say goodbye before he could have a chance to profess his love for her.

But he did not regret their adventures, their dangerous life-threatening travels, because she somehow mustered up the courage to remain alongside despite struggles. Through thick and thin; she was so compassionate, so very caring, and through that she had healed him during her brief time with him. She showed him there was more to the world than just hatred and acts of violence, she helped change him for the better.

Though he was bitter, even more so without her there in the TARDIS to giggle at his strange jokes and make his usually dark mood much brighter, he was sorry as well. Sorry that he left her with the human version of him because he knew that in some way that would make her happy and keep her safe, keep her from harm's way. But her reaction still expressed to him that she wouldn't be truly happy without him there, without her life on the TARDIS, having new adventures.

He was sorry that he left her again, for the second time, because it was agonizing for him-watching his somehow better half as he snogged her beautiful, slender, face.

Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth, Bad Wolf... Whatever the title, she was and continues to remain _his_ Rose; _his_ yellow and pink human that showed him a better way of living. Intoxicated him richly with all kinds of emotions and feelings that he hadn't felt in hundreds of years.

He could walk so many universes and not regret the time they had spent together; he didn't care if he died trying to protect her because then that meant she'd be safe.

_Oh Rose, what have you done?_

She, a girl that dug her fingers into both of his hearts until it hurt for him to bleed and breathe.

She, a girl that ensnared the last remaining Time Lord and made him feel so very alive.

She, a girl that became just as mad as her Doctor.

She, a girl that came to stay before being taken away.

* * *

So, shame on me, I began listening to Across the Universe's version of "Girl" sung by Jim Sturgess, originally created by the Beatles. I simply liked the version done by Jim because it held a sadder atmosphere and I am very angst-y when it comes to my ships (or rather, otp's). Hopefully you caught on to my general referencing to the chorus _(all about the girl who came to stay?/she's the kind of girl/you want so much it makes you sorry/still you don't regret a single day)_


End file.
